German Published Patent Application No. 40 32 131 (the "'131 reference") describes a high voltage switch which assumes the function of an ignition voltage distributor with quiescent high voltage distribution. This high voltage switch consists of semiconductor elements which have light-sensitive zones, and the light-sensitive zones being so actuated by light-emitting elements that they connect through at a prescribed time, e.g., in accordance with the firing order. The individual semiconductor elements in the device of the '131 reference are break-over diodes which are arranged in a cascade circuit. These break-over diodes provide the advantage that when the break-over voltage is reached the high voltage which is built up on the secondary side is suddenly connected through to the spark plugs, so that a voltage loss caused by possible shunt connections, for example due to carbon fouling, is avoided. With the device of the '131 reference, it is not necessary to irradiate the entire cascade circuit with optical energy. It is sufficient to irradiate only part of the break-over diode cascade so that only some of the break-over diodes are switched by means of light and the remaining break-over diodes are connected through when the prescribed voltage is reached and as a result a desired gradient steepening effect is achieved.